The present disclosure relates to a small motor controller, and more specifically, to a small motor controller and programs to control a small motor which determine position information of a rotor or motor and control a position of the rotor or motor.
Small motor controllers (SMCs) are used in various applications to control the operation of small motors. Motors may take many forms including a magnetizable element, such as a coil, and a magnetic element, such as a permanent magnet connected to a rotor. An SMC may control rotation of the rotor by generating controls signals to energize the coil, causing a magnetic field interaction between the coil and the permanent magnet, and causing the rotor to rotate.
In some applications a user or program needs to know the position of a rotor, and hardware may be provided, such as a high-resolution encoder, to determine the rotor position. In addition, an SMC may use a sensor output from a small motor to generate a motor control signal to control the small motor. However, since processing the sensor output from the sensor takes time, a motor control signal generated by the SMC based on the sensor output corresponds to outdated information about the small motor.